


[Podfic]Scrambled

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [80]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cock Tease, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy goes for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Scrambled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scrambled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643569) by [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bkingsman%5Dscrambled.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bkingsman%5Dscrambled.m4b)


End file.
